Black Clover: Quartet Knights
(orig. BC Project) is a third-person shooting game based on the ''Black Clover'' series. Players embody characters participating in battles within a team of four where each character has a unique role. Each character in the formation supports the fight in different ways. The attacks with aggressive magic doing powerful damage in close range battles. The is efficient in long distance fights with a strong shot when the character is properly positioned on a hill. The is able to raise abilities of teammates. The helps the team with healing magic. Playable Characters *Asta: Fighter, Asta's physical strength and agility enable him to perform wall kicks and wall running and his Anti Magic can block and destroy other magic. *Yuno: Shooter, Yuno's Wind Magic enables him to fly through the air and can hit multiple opponents at once. *Noelle Silva: Support, Noelle can create barriers to shield her allies. *Mimosa Vermillion: Healer, Mimosa's Plant Magic can be used to regenerate her allies' HP or to lay traps for enemies. *Gauche Adlai: Shooter *Magna Swing: Fighter *Luck Voltia: Fighter *Yami Sukehiro: Fighter *Vanessa Enoteca: Support *Charmy Pappitson: Healer *Klaus Lunettes: Support *Mars: Healer *Fana: Support Asta - Quartet Knights.png|Asta Charmy - Quartet Knights.png|Charmy Gauche - Quartet Knights.png|Gauche Klaus - Quartet Knights.png|Klaus Luck - Quartet Knights.png|Luck Magna - Quartet Knights.png|Magna Mars - Quartet Knights.png|Mars Mimosa - Quartet Knights.png|Mimosa Noelle - Quartet Knights.png|Noelle Vanessa - Quartet Knights.png|Vanessa Yami - Quartet Knights.png|Yami Young Yami - Quartet Knights.png|Young Yami Yuno - Quartet Knights.png|Yuno Modes There will be multiple modes players can participate in. Here are modes announced thus far: *Zone Control: teams of four players race to hold control of the target area. They will be able to fill a gauge by standing within the ring. Having more team members in the ring will increase the gauge fill rate; however, it will risk vulnerability to a full barrage from the opposing team. *Treasure Hunt Images Characters Never Giving Up - Quartet Knights.png|Asta Spinning Burst - Quartet Knights.png Reflect Ray - Quartet Knights.png|Gauche Cooperative Reflect Refrain - Quartet Knights.png Link Reflect Refrain - Quartet Knights.png Mirrors Brigade Activation - Quartet Knights.png Gauche - Quartet Knights.jpg Mimosa 2 - Quartet Knights.png|Mimosa Mimosa 3 - Quartet Knights.jpg Mimosa 4 - Quartet Knights.jpg Mimosa Healing Basket - Quartet Knights.png Princess Healing Kimono - Quartet Knights.png Roar of the Sea Dragon - Quartet Knights.png|Noelle Red Thread of Fate - Quartet Knights.png|Vanessa Vanessa 2 - Quartet Knights.png Concealed Capturing Thread - Quartet Knights.png Yami 2 - Quartet Knights.png|Yami Sylph's Breath - Quartet Knights.png|Yuno Towering Tornado - Quartet Knights.png Sylph's Breath Activation - Quartet Knights.png General Protect Blue - Quartet Knights.png Protect Red - Quartet Knights.png Chain Thread Whip - Quartet Knights.png Screenshot 2 - Quartet Knights.jpg Screenshot 3 - Quartet Knights.jpg Screenshot 4 - Quartet Knights.jpg Screenshot 5 - Quartet Knights.png Screenshot 6 - Quartet Knights.jpg Screenshot 7 - Quartet Knights.jpg Mimosa Flower Bed - Quartet Knights.png Screenshot 9 - Quartet Knights.png Nest of the Sea Dragon - Quartet Knights.png Videos Black Clover Quartet Knights - Announcement Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Story Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Treasure Hunt Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Zone Control Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Asta Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights Noelle Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights Yuno Character Trailer PS4, PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Mimosa Character Trailer PS4 PC Black Clover Quartet Knights - Overview Trailer PS4, PC External links *Official Japanese game page *Official game page